Prometheus Returns: A Percabeth FanFiction
by the silver hunters
Summary: Ever wonder what happens at camp a year later? Well, Prometheus returns and tries to make an alliance with Athena, but it will wipe out all demigods. Kidnapped campers, crazy relationships... How will they stop a war? Percabeth. ConnorXOC.
1. Kiddnapped from Camp

**A Percabeth FanFiction: Prometheus Returns**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that you guys think I'm Rick Riordan. The only character I own is Haley, for gods sake! **

**Set after TLO, with spoilers. BTW, Haley is a daughter of Persephone.**

Chapter 1: Seeing Old Friends Gone

Percy POV

My mom drove me to camp today, even though I have my driver's license. Probably because I can't leave a car at camp. Anyways, I opened the door and lugged my stuff out.

"Love you Percy!" Mom called. "Say hi to Annabeth for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"_Percy!_"

"Brother!"

"Perrrrrrrrrcy! You're here!"

Yeah. When I reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, I got tackled down into an enormous group bear hug by Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover. Well, mostly Tyson.

Even though I landed on my back and got crushed by his weight, I was pretty glad to see them.

Annabeth jumped up into my arms. "You feeling good, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Never better," she whispered back.

I kissed her forehead and put her down. I knew that she could tell that I was worried. Tyson picked up my stuff and carried it to my cabin.

Boy, was I glad to see Annabeth! We started dating "officially" at the end of camp last year. Or that's what everyone else said. I really couldn't say that.

"Oh my gods! That is the best idea ever!" Haley was talking into her phone. "You have to give me the camera so I can- _WHAT_ DID YOU SAY? THE NEXT CHANCE I GET, I'M-"

"Hey, Hail," Annabeth said, bored.

"Hey Annabeth!" Haley called cheerfully. She paused then yelled into her cell, "CONNER STOLL GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THE LAKE IN TEN MINUTES!" she then hung up and rolled her eyes.

"You and your boyfriend arguing lately?" Annabeth asked innocently.

Haley gave Annabeth her best _I-will-kill-you-after-this_ death glare. "Well not really. He's just forgetting to do a bunch of things. It's driving me insane," She replied, sighing, then turned to me." Hey Percy! Anything unusual or odd lately?"

Oops. Looks like Haley could tell I was acting weird. "Well, I'm alright," I lied.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "No, you're not. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"You're telling me that you aren't a genius?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ow!" Haley suddenly let out a screech. "Tell me when you're coming to sneak up on me, Conner! I'm not that dumb!"

Conner Stoll ignored his girlfriend's comment and asked, "Annabeth, Percy- well, Percy in particular, do you ever have a your-girlfriend-is-yelling-at-you-and-she-is-going-crazy-and-you-need-a-break-from-her-but-how-are-you-supposed-to-tell-her-without-getting-her-extremely-mad-at-you problems?"

With a glance at Annabeth, I said, "Nope. I'm kinda glad for that, you know."

Haley punched Conner in the stomach, and he doubled over while saying "OW!"

"You still owe me your camera, by the way," she snapped, storming off (literally) and dragging Conner with her.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked. "You don't seem yourself. Is something wrong?"

I walked with her over to the Long Island Sound and we dipped our feet in the water. I watched her roll up the bottoms of her jeans and tentatively splash the water around. She grinned at me, which was weird.

"I'm fine, but my mom is having problems." That lie was totally unrelated to what I really was worried about.

She frowned at me and paused, asking, "You're lying. Your mom seemed fine when I saw her earlier."

"Well, kind of. You see, well, I guess its not really a problem, she's just getting really worried about me and Paul." At this point, I was trying not to laugh.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and pouted. I sighed, saying, "I was worried something would happen to you over the school year."

"Well, nothing's happened to me , so why are you still worried?" Annabeth was clearly concerned with my stupid Seaweed Brain.

"You just seem so… different from last year. I mean, in a good way. You look more… nicer."

"Seaweed Brain, _more nicer_ isn't a way to compare things. It's just nicer. Or how about, well, in yours and my case, sexier?"

Before I could answer, there was a rustle in the bushes. Two guys in black suits were dragging Connor and Travis Stoll by the arms.

"NO! Bring him back!" Sword drawn, Haley ran after her boyfriend's kidnappers. "Annabeth! Watch out!" She cried.

"What the-" Annabeth got cut off as a dude about 17 years old clamped his hand over her mouth put handcuffs on her wrists. He pushed me aside before I could react. I hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice was the last thing I heard before blacking out. Annabeth… I thought.

**Gods, that's a short chapter. I'll make it longer next time. Hopefully 1500 words.**

**The Silver Hunters**


	2. We Meet the Boss

**A Percabeth FanFiction: Prometheus Returns**

**I believe that I have not updated in…. a while. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: (setting: inside Supreme Court building, waiting to decide who owns PJO)**

**Me: I own PJO!!!**

**Supreme Court: Where is your ID?**

**Me: Um… I'm not 18 yet.**

**Rick Riordan: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!**

**Chief Justice: (pounds mallet) It is decided that Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series! (scene closes)**

**Set when Annabeth is captured.**

**OK, I'm done talking, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: A Destroyed Memorable Place

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I managed to gasp out his name before my kidnapper's gloved hand clamped over my mouth. Percy had been slapped on the face and had fell face first on the grass.

"Carl!" The low voice of the guy who was holding me echoed through the valley. "Take the Chase girl and those twins to the Main Base."

"We're not twins!" Connor and Travis said.

"Yes, sir," said the voice of the guy I supposed was Carl. He blindfolded us and dragged us to a car. I felt myself being strapped into a chair on the van.

"Annabeth." Travis spoke to me in a hollow voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine." My reply was sullen. I was wondering about Percy. I hoped he would be okay without me. I knew Haley would treat him, and then talk about us.

"You're thinking about Percy," Connor said thoughtfully. "Haley should be taking care of his now scratched up, grated cheese face. A result of him falling on the ground. I hope she doesn't spend _too_ much time with him, though." Connor let a bit of jealousy seep into his humorous tone.

I raised my eyebrows. "They're probably going to set out after us in a couple of days."

"Hmmmmm."

The car lurched to a stop and we were thrown to the front. Travis groaned. "Ughhhh. Will we ever get out of this Tartarus worthy truck?"

The door opened and a few goons dressed in black dragged me, Travis and Connor out of the van and took off our blindfolds. My face paled when I saw the tall man in front of me.

_Prometheus._

**I'm sorry, I don't have any ideas. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I feel bad to make you wait. Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**The silver hunters**


	3. Quest

**Prometheus Returns: A Percabeth FanFiction**

**Hello! I hope all of you are feeling well today! I just read a book called **_Before I Die_. **It's really good and really sad. You should read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. What a nice Christmas present it would make.**

Chapter 3: Quest

Haley's POV

Oh. My. Gods. Two random peoples just took Conner. And Travis. And Annabeth. This is just freaky. Since I didn't have anything else better to do (well, other than putting those pictures of Percy and Annabeth making out in the Yearbook of Embarrassing Pictures), I dragged Percy into the infirmary and wiped the dirt off of his face. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his head. Just when I was about to work on the graphic design for the Camp Yearbook, I ran into Chiron.

"I've got some pictures for- hey, isn't that Percy?" He asked

"Uhhh… yeah."

"You're taking care of him. Wouldn't Annabeth do that? Hey, Silena said that you were going to the Sound today with Connor. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Annabeth, Connor, or-"

I cut him off. "Wait. Silena told you that I was going to the Sound with Connor?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

Time to break the news. "Well….a couple of random dudes kidnapped them."

"Them?" Chiron inquired.

"Yeah, Connor, Annabeth, and Travis."

"ALL of them are gone?"

"That just about sums it up."

"Will the trouble ever stop," Chiron muttered under his breath. "I'll call a War Council. Maybe send a quest."

Back in Cabin 14 (Persephone), I fiddled around with the decorative blood red rose petals lying in various places. Other than photographs, they're pretty much the only thing that isn't silver or black in my cabin. Silver, by the way, is my favorite color. It really affects my surroundings. Silver laptop, silver bracelet, silver pillow, silver astronomy charts, silver bow, silver arrows, silver cell phone (yes, I have a cell), silver beanie, silver walls, silver door, silver decorations…. I could go on and on. In the winter, everything in my cabin that's silver (unless it's made of the metal silver) changes to black. Like my mom.

The conch horn sounds. I run up to the dining hall. The smell on Chipotle chicken burritos fills my nose. _Delicious. _I almost start digging in before I remember to offer to the gods. Walking up to the brazier, I murmur, "Persephone."

Chiron makes an announcement. "A War Council will be held in Room 3 of the Big House at 8 o'clock this evening. Capture the Flag will be postponed a day."

Well, THAT ticked some people off.

Clarisse stood up indignantly and said, "My team is prepared! We can't wait it out!"

Chiron ignored her. Good for him. "As some of you may have noticed," he said uncomfortably, "Percy is in the infirmary and Annabeth, Connor, and Travis are missing."

That shut some people up.

"The cabin leaders will be meeting in the Big House at eight. You are dismissed."

Some people came up to me and tried to comfort me. It wasn't like Connor was dead, right? Was he?

I walked with some of the other cabin leaders to the Big House. Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command, walked up to me and asked, "Did you see it happen?"

It didn't exactly cheer me up, so I ignored him.

My feet flew up the steps to room 3 in the Big House. A quick glance around the room told me that Percy was still in the infirmary and the Hermes cabin had not decided who to send to the council. Katie Gardener was making the small vine table centerpiece grow and shrink. Melanie, the new Aphrodite counselor, was crying into Jake Mason's shoulder. Jake was trying to get her off. Unfortunately for him, all the Aphrodite girls have really strong grips. When Chiron walked in, we all looked at him. Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway.

"Well? Are you going to offer a quest?" Apollo's Cows! Could that really be-

"Thalia!" I cried.

"Oh, wow, Haley. I can't believe you think I'm going to ignore my best friend ever scince I was twelve when she's tied up and gagged?" Thalia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Glad to see you, Huntress." The unwelcoming sound came from Melanie. How surprising.

Chiron stepped in. "Well, seeing as you are here, Thalia, you can join us. And yes, I am offing a quest."

"I'll go," Thalia and I said simultaneously.

"Well, Percy will too, just as soon as he's recovered." Chiron did not convenience us.

"WHAT? That will slow us down so much!" I countered.

"The _point_ is," Chiron said, "that you need to go to the Oracle, or Rachel, rather, for the prophecy. Also, find the cause for the kidnapping. Any volunteers?"

Thanks to his comment, the room fell silent.

**That was longer! Please review!**

**Thanx,**

**The Silver Hunters**


End file.
